dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeriesol
Welcome to the Multiverse! Hi. I'm all the "everythings" you've ever heard of. Currently I'm a blue sheep who likes cookies very much. This code is not mine, but from my CHBRP talk page (aka it belongs there), because I'm such a lazy sheep plus I suck at coding. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. You can do this by placing two 's before and after a message title then typing your message below. I don't bite. I just nibble. I'll be less active starting 20/9/2015 PHT because school is such a bummer. However, I'll still be sneaking on whenever I can and defying my schedule shamelessly whilst sacrificing sleep for DARP, so don't you worry your pretty little minds. ᴾᵉᵒᵖᶫᵉ ᵗʰʳᵒʷ ʳᵒᶜᵏˢ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᶦᶰᵍˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ˢʰᶦᶰᵉ⋅ Anyway, I won't completely disappear, but I'm probably no longer to be lurking 25/8. Fleming Sisters I started an RP for Sabina and Sofia here, if you're interested... :3 Joan? If I can ask...what happened to Joan? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:02, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'd also let Jay know as her Head of House since she probably would notice too. If nothing else I'll probably have Melinda ask Denote since she would notice Joan not being in classes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:45, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Questionnnn? I'm making a Fifth Year (as of this term, Sixth if I can't make her in time), and I was wondering if you had any characters around that age that you need to be made to tie into one of your characters or something, or if you don't want me to do anything with them, I suppose??? Because, I currently don't have a full history (just things related to mental situations), so I figured this would be the right time to ask? Odette looks lovely, in a not so lovely way, and I therefore love her. I don't see how Violet could connect though. I can see her living in the woods, and just staying at a distance for a long time, and Odette could still not know, or she could know by now, I don't know, something, or they could be related, I don't know, again, so yeah, we should probably have a brainstorming session soon. I like that idea, although Violet is a bit psychopathic, so it would probably be something that would result in some kind of benefit for her? And I guess it depends on how old you make Odette. I think, that once you figure out an age, and we can be on chat together, we can start pinging ideas of each other, to eventually create the portion of their backstories that have to do with each other. Although, I think I plan on Violet running away at a pretty young age (perhaps nine or ten), I can see Violet living in the woods and just exploring around that (honestly, I might use HG as an inspiration, even though I didn't realize that I was using the thought of the woods from that here until looking back on it), probably finding the house, but not going inside because there could be anybody in there, basic logic. I bet she would probably find someway to live around in the woods, or maybe she would venture into a nearby town/city sometimes, until cue the snowstorm thing. I don't know. Hm. Like I said, we should ping ideas off each other in chat sometime soon. Sorry, for the wall of useless text. The tiniest of tackle hugs OM-NOM-NIA you're sweet and I really really really really really really like you. *picks up the littlest master of the universe to hug her and squeeze her forever and ever.* It didn't actually feel as good as I thought it would to go away. Can't promise I won't try it again though. Ship it. Then, let me know. 08:01, December 10, 2015 (UTC) You make me laugh. :) *tries not crush the littlest master of the universe with big fat stupid fingers.* I gotta admit I did miss it here. There's nothing quite like darp. Not that I know of. Ship it. Then, let me know. 08:10, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I honestly think there is a little version of darp in all of our heads. I like that. I like that a lot. The adorkableness is probably the most honest. I mean this community is like the biggest Harry Potter Fan Club ever! (that might not be true) I wonder if being a member here feels the same as when those Muggle quidditch all stars play their muggle version of quidditch ... probably not though. I think it's better to be here. 08:23, December 10, 2015 (UTC) OMFG SHE'D LOVE IT OH MY GOD I SWEAR TAMA IS THE BEST LITTLE SISTER 5EVER XD ALSO HC SVETA LETS TAMA RAISE CAIN WHENEVER SHE WANTS BUT THERE'S LIKE A MAXIMUM LEVEL OF CAIN TAMA CAN RAISE OR SVETA WILL BE V DISAPPOINTED. Chat I suppose you didn't see it, so I'll ask here: Do you want to move to a sandbox chat? Although, I actually have to leave for about ten moments so my mother can try to manipulate me, so fun. Sure, mine works. Although I don't know if you're still no line right now..? Sure, I should be up for another hour or two. I believe I'll be going to sleep soon, unless you show up in the next thirty minutes, as I have a fitness test tomorrow during first period and I don't think I'll be able to pass it without stored up energy, which I need to sleep to have. Although, I should be up really late tomorrow night, because it will be Friday for me. We can talk then, I suppose. I would prefer it if I could say that I'm shocked, but I'm not. I had the feeling that I should stick around for at least another fifteen minutes, but I could sense the hawk I call a mother about to come into my room and any moment. Sure enough, not even five minutes into me "going to sleep," she entered to check on me, which means I avoided getting in trouble, although that means we didn't get to talk. We'll talk today though, hopefully. I feel like your internet is super sucky at the moment, but I'm not sure if we will be able to talk later, so while you're on now, do you want to chat on my sandbox, or at least have a talk page thread for ideas on your sandbox? IM STILL THERE ^^^^^^^^^^^^ CHAT IS BEING A BAD BABY ;-; NOKIAAAAAAAAAA WE HAVEN'T RPED IN A REALLY LONG TIME AND WE GOTTA REMEDY THAT. D: CHOOSE: *Aspirin/Julchen *Aspirin/Wolfram *Celentin *Rheilie *Sabtriona *Gino/Kress *Elodie/Orla (bc IRISH POWER) OK ILY ^.^ OMFG NOKIA NOKIA NOKIA I PASSED THE NATIONAL COMPETITIVE EXAM OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD LIKE CHECK IT OUT JFC JFC JF CWFEHFOQWHIDEHVIAD *pokes* Hello! I wish, once again, that we could talk, but I'm going to try to sleep because I'm not doing that great, so I'm hoping I'll be better after a small nap, because let us be real, I won't be sleeping at all, just napping, or NAPping (curse the word). Anyways, I'm just going to go now, and I might not be back tomorrow either, not like you're normally on when I am, but yeah. Okay. Bye. Have a great day. <3 YOU ARE A TRUE SAINT, YOU KNOW THAT? ILY V MUCH AND MUCH THANKS FOR INTRODUCING ME TO THIS WONDERFUL PIECE OF CODE <3 RE: Brocoli and Chenry trash for life xD Honestly I felt so cute writing it like aw good for you Charlie wish I could say the same about her and Greg tho Empty Classroom~? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ You have received an Owl ^ Couldn't resist. Anyways, wanna rp? Also, can use your character navel registration coding? (That's a mouthful) Guess what? *What?* I found a better future model for Tess! Lily Collins! :D >.< I'm skipping my medication again, so I can't sleep, and there's nothing to do, so I'm bored. I figured I would look around CHBRP (might just be CHB?) Wiki, and I did so for twenty minutes, just staring at things. I had this feeling of "if only I actually read the damn series completely" because jeez. Anyways, I believe it's your turn on the doc. Linky Linkity Link Link Also, I know, I'll try to, but DARP keeps me pretty busy. :P RP? Hey! I was wondering if you'd like to role-play sometime? I was thinking of something like Valentin/Fleur Valentin/Arabella Zoraida/Brooklyn Rheine/Fleur Rheine/Arabella If you have any other ideas as well, that would be awesome! :) -- I suspect the nargles are behind it. 21:22, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Sounds awesome! No need to worry about slow replies and such; I understand. For Arabella and Valentin, I was thinking maybe the Clock Tower Courtyard or the Viaduct Courtyard and for Brooklyn and Zoraida the Stone Circle. If you have another idea in mind, let me know. I can start them as well, if you'd like. I suspect the nargles are behind it. 20:04, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I started Arabella and Valentin at the Clock Tower Courtyard. I figured it might be a good idea to get that one going before we start on Brooklyn Zoraida so there aren't too many things to worry about at once. I suspect the nargles are behind it. 18:18, December 22, 2015 (UTC) pRETZELLLL Hey! I wrote Violet's history, and I tried to be as simple as possible with the Odette stuff, because I wasn't quite sure what we were doing anymore, especially since Violet was aged up. Anyways, I hope to see you on chat soon. <3 (And, I think, we should roleplay soon, because yeah, why not, other than the fact that we're (although it might be just me, I think) unmotivated to do so.) What? I haven't even finished her yet, and it's fine you haven't finished Odette. I feel like I've had a growing hatred for weddings as of recently and I have no idea why (probably because a lot of weddings have been happening in my family, as well as divorces), and that's why that ended up happening?? I think it still works with her character though? Pretzelllll <3 Hellooo. I haven't seen you in forever, I feel, even though I don't think it's actually been forever. Anyways, are you up for an RP or? Sorry, I got in a fight with my mother because I don't shave my legs...Anyways, I don't know, I guess it's up to you, there's Kate/Phoebe, Elodie/Phoebe, Aspirin/Carissa, Aspirin/Nikki, Aspirin/Maple, Kress/Coraline, InsertComplicatedNameHere/Mark, Valentin/Dalisay, Sabrina/Maple, and that's it??? And I'm already getting in another fight with her because I forgot my wallet at the house, so I might not be able to get back on, we'll see. Confused Little Squirrels, They Are Not Okay, no, they probably are. So, I'm going to guess you probably fell asleep on me? I don't know, I'm not sure who we're roleplaying anymore, if I'm to be honest. Do you know Velcro shoes, like with the straps, and how every kid had them unless they could somehow get their parents and ultimately their teachers to tie their shoes every time? Yeah, I'm not sure if you would have the latter part of the situation, but that's what it was like here, and anybody who had laces was so cool in our minds. Anyways, I hade magnetic ones like that once, where the straps were magnets, and I don't know where we got them, but they surely existed, because I remember them quite vividly, although maybe my brain likes playing tricks on me, I've actually realized that it does. Well, yeah, that's what the magnetic pocket thing made me think of. I'm going to have to save that for later, as I'm trying to find the gifs that I mis-linked (shitty spelling, oh well, as I don't believe it's an actual word) to Ck, because I don't have anything to do. I'll get back to you with what I think about it. Anyways, I nearly binge ate chocolate yesterday, and then I remembered that I didn't have the schedule to skip meals later this week, because of Christmas Eve/Day things. OMNI OF THE UNIVERSE How are you?! I haven't talked to you in forever! MERRY CHRISTMAS (though it's the 23rd right now but still)!!! Wanna do a Elonie rp? Or maybe Tess with whoever? *hugs* Hey it's totally fine! I get it! Also, I'm extremely horrible. I just killed off Tess's parents in a car crash. Plus Tess is sick (I'm a horrible person). ::True... Still though. Anyways... I seriously hope life is treating you well. Also, "When life gives you lemons...throw them back and demand cupcakes." :P :::xD Then demand ice cream :P Also...ALL OF YOUR CHARS ARE AMAZING!!!! Just wanted to let you know that :D ::::Yes. Yes they are. They are all so interesting and fun to rp with (well the one's I have rped with). Don't deny it. :P :::::SSSSH. They are amazing. ::::::Lies! You can't deny the truth! :::::::It's the truth. Have a cookie. ::::::::It wasn't a bribe though! (Maybe.) HAI SO OWL FOR ASP <3 Tamara Vasilyeva So sorry for the delay. I was on a trip, and my team was apparently unavailable. She's sorted now, though! Gryffindor! ::Wait... what? Sabtri...gona? What? I'm so confused. xD (also we reaaaaally need a Margo/Sabina and Sofia/Sabina RP >.<) Uh oh! It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 13:57, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Omniaaaa Would you like to rp!? What did the duck say to the bartender? Put it on my bill. Just message me when you are free. <3 Ayyy So, Hogwarts is closed, which means we can't continue our roleplays, sorry, but I really need to roleplay Phoebe with people who are actually in her year, so I was wondering if we could roleplay Phoebe/Elodie or Phoebe/Kate, or both? Or, at least some time? :) Chocolate Milk and Spaghetti Well, they both have a thing for chocolate, last time I checked, so this could be nice, perhaps Honeydukes? If it needs archiving, I'll post first. If it doesn't need archiving, can you post first. I swear, I haven't checked yet. Ministry The Improper Use of Magic Office is a division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:15, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Uh oh! It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 22:41, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Whatcha Gon Whatcha Gon Do With That Dessert? ^^^^ I saw that, on Catty's talk page. :P I have nothing else to say, but that. "The way you do it causing jealousy, but you don't ever gotta worry about the enemy" srsly considering using lyrics of songs as talk page headers now xD BUT YAAAAAAAAS DESSERT MY JAAAAAAAM also should i change sveta's quote into Dessert lyrics for match reasons? lel xD :YAAAAAAAAS also it's almost new year's so 100% sure the blokes at our barangay are going to line the centre of our main kalsada with a lot of fireworks so early alarm clock for me~! merp ALSO also is an anagram of Laos i just found out after making a typo of also. and also I FOUND A REALLY INTERESTING INTP TUMBLR GO MEEEEEEEEEE : Chat? ^ c: Joan Asia is not going to like this.... After all, her friend (At least I think they were friends) was murdered. Possible plotline? That is if she remembers going to Hogwarts. Anyways, wanna rp Elonie? After all, Rheine is 'dead' and Reynie could use human interaction. :Maybe at his house? She could be walking by and see him just sitting by the gate? I can go first. ::posted! Putting a decomposing body in a keg of wine can make the bone gelatinous in less than three days, and turn the wine into vinegar I like Evia-Anja and Aspirin! Or Rin and Kress :) Ain't it fun, Living in the real world? 00:24, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Shamelessly Stalking Your Sandbox Could I use your Omnivex code? Also, I nearly died laughing because of Nasu (How she's perfectly fine with watching Tribecca flop around) xD :Okie! Nasu though. I can't wait for her to be on the wiki. So many funny interactions. :: Real life is evil xD House YAAAAS can we please make them a house? We can RP them in there over the holidays, I think it'll be quite fun cx quite excited now tbh xD BluueAces 20:29, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Number 6 is my favourite by far, but if there's one you like more then we can use that one c: I think it'd be good for us to make a personality for their mum. Didn't you mention her in Kress' history? Maybe we could work from that? Idk xD BluueAces 00:09, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "The rest of the world is black and white, we were in screaming colour" Out of The Woods, Taylor Swift I AM HELLA PROUD OF YOU, OMG. THAT CODE IS AMAZING AF AND IM 90% TEMPTED TO ASK TO USE IT BUT IM ALSO 90% SURE I'LL FORGET TO UPDATE IT WHOOPS and girl you better have a good night's sleep bc classes are today >.> :LOOKIT MY CUTE COWGIRL AINT SHE CUTE? <3 shameless self-advertising shhhh : Model Share Request Hey Omnia :) I've been trying to think of a model for Kimi's baby (for when she's a lot older, obviously, I know that I think way too far in advance xD). I was thinking that I'd like to use Morgan Lily, but obviously you're currently using her. I noticed that you had future models planned for that character though, so I wondered when you'd be switching over (since I won't need to use the model for a while), and if it would be all right for me to reserve them in the meantime. It's completely totally okay if you don't want to share them or whatever, I'm sure I'll find someone else :D Thanks, have a great day xx ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:45, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Nobis I feel like I've already told you, but, just in case, here you go, feel free to update the table and all that. Also, I feel like we should probably roleplay Aspirin and Nikki sometime soon, not necessarily now, because I think you're swimming in commitments already, but just sometime. :) Well, I'm doomed to sleep here in a few minutes, so I doubt I'll be around for that, and you'll just have more tomorrow, it's an endless cycle, it seems, but yeah, sure. Also, I finally worked up the courage to read Rheine's things on your sandbox, as I only got through the first three last time, and I almost cried (if I was t so tired, I probably would have), and I seriously hope she isn't dead and us making her way through Germany right now, because my emotions wouldn't be able to take her death. Effff. I've already started a fan fiction, of how Boyce would react, if she ever did send him something in the slightest bit of a farewell, and died. I won't finish it now though. It's in my sandbox, as a template, if you'd like to see what use doing so far, and also read whatever crap I've out there. :P Well, if she's dead, he's dead too, so can we act like they turn into ghosts and hau- OMG. THEY COULD BE GHOSTS AND THEY COULD HAUNT A PLACE. :o I got way too excited by that idea, oops, but just imagine if they did though... Ohmygoooddddddddnessss When you get your CHB cutie ready, we sooooooo need to rp. Calla would love to meet her! "Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun!" Live While We're Young, One Direction Why not both? xD Anywho I've risen from the grave of projects I've been buried in and I'm just jumping from joy rn! Aaaaand I just remembered that I have loads other planning to do and oopsie. :WE NEED TO RP THE BEILSCHMIDT FAMILY IN LIKE, STAT BC WHY TF NOT? ALSO TILLY/ASP BC TILLY MISSES HER BESTIE ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:19, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Poor Babies... I don't have hobbies, I have commitments that keep me too busy for my liking. :P I won't have any commitments that keep me too busy for my liking after February 7th, other than school, of course, but I never have homework (because I do it in my other classes, then on the bus, then while I walk home from the bus stop). :P So, I'm completely open to do so then, but we probably shouldn't think too far ahead, and all that. We definitely need to write that at some point though. :) Although, I'm definitely making my side canon if you kill her off, for sure, because we're allowed to make ghosts and all that. :P "They can imitate you but they can't duplicate you cause you've got something special that makes me wanna taste you" Dessert, Dawin I POSTED AT THE APARTMENT AND IM GONNA POST AT THE EVANS RESIDENCE MKAY ILYALSO IM ANTICIPATING THE ANGSTY ASPILLY RP AT ST MUNGO'S WHEN THEY GET ADMITTED WHOOPSIE Ahhh What'd you think? :o Dalisay loves you, for wanting to get rid of her dumb parents and thinking she's a cinnamon roll. :P Anyways, I think I'll leave it at that, the fanfic, I mean, as I was going to write more, with her sneaking off for a moment, actually talking to one of the other kids, and getting caught, but I don't know, sooo, hm. :/ Because I Was Listening To This When I Finished It But, I finished up the Boyce fic, feel free to check it out, of course. "Let's take a ride, out in the cold air. I know the way, why don't you go there with me?" Why Don't We Go There, One Direction CUTIEEEEEEEEE WHAT'S THE LIL BUNNEH'S NAME? lowkey wanna name it Aphrodite tbh but u can suggest names c: FEELS The feels right now. Just...I'm about to cry. XD :O How did you knowww? I had a moment of pure panic when I read that, oh my lord Jedi... Ugh. Of course. xD So, you're officially killing her then? :P Ugh. Again. I love you, Pretzel, but damn it. xD I'm tempted to bring Boyce back, just to find her and save her, although they're both off-wiki so that wouldn't happen, and I have no idea where she is, so neither does he. :/ Yeah, I wish we could, but oh well. :/ I hope you realize you're killing another Schmidt, as if another one needed to die, damn. xD I'll make sure he stays alive, just for the funeral, to make sure the right flowers are there though. :) Or she could send him some sort of hint, somehow, AND OMFG PAPER TOWNS MUCH BUT NOT REALLY? :o And he won't die, instead will try to find her, to no avail, probably? :P Also, I can sense my skill level of being able to convince somebody *coughyoucough* of whatever *coughtellingmewhatsupwithraindropcough* slowly dropping. xD No, I have learned, I just try to get myself to believe that I'll have the force with me to convince you somebody. xD Also, we should so do that now, because I feel like she's running on a timer at the moment, and that's scary as eff, especially since I know he would be super pissed with himself if he didn't realize she was still alive and if he didn't go after her, or at least try to. :P Honestly, if you don't want them back on the wiki, we should just make Rhoyce Wiki, for how we can roleplay out their lives, without dragging them into our character count again. :/ I'm lowkey being serious, lowkey not sure if I am, because I feel like that would be the equivalent of one huge fanfic. :S Also, yaaas, what if she did though, and then he did, and ahh, could he please? :o Eeeek, I'm so excited, for everything Rhoyce, good and bad, but as of now, I have six hours to sleep and I have to write a lot of crap tomorrow for school, so I need that sleep, meaning I'll be going now, but we have to figure this out at some point. Coolio? Coolio. :) Anyways, throwback to FCL!Rhoyce. XD Hi Lol, I love the random facts you put in the header by the way xD I'm not that creative though, hence the boring header as a reply :P Yay, I'd love to RP. I was legitimatelly like 10 minutes reply because I couldn't decide between all those awesome options xD But I think Kress and Raven sounds good? (They all sound good, so I don't know) Its up to you who and where really xD ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:10, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :3 Psssssst! *prods* I've got a crazy idea~ We've gotta talk soon! :I was dealing with my brother, but I'm back now? c: o>o so, that oneshot I've approved so many, that I don't think I can remember which one that is, to be honest. :P Oops. Unless, you have a different Pearl, who you adore a lot more and have given my nickname away to. :/ Also, is life being lifey for you today, on a day that can't be anything but today, at least during this point in time? :) Riiiight, I remember that, I think. Eff, my memory sucks butt. I think you should make her a Fourthie, by the way. ;) And, not because I'm making a Fourthie or anything, or at least designing one, for the time being. :P Yeeees, see? I'm still capable of convincing you of some things. xD Score. I don't think my Fourthie will like people very much either, so, we can see how this plays out, if we ever roleplay them. :P Yeah, or that. xD And I was going to type something up here. But, I forgot. Great. Well. Crap. xD Uh. Hm. Oh. I wasn't going to ask this, and insert creative idea here, that I forgot about, because the television distracted me, but I swear, I'll figure it out at some point and let you know. Ice Cream on Toast I can't decide if that's disgusting or not xD But thanks for the interesting fact :P Yeah that location is great for the RP :D I posted back :) (I never know how to start RPs so sorry for it being rubbish :P) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:06, January 7, 2016 (UTC) This doesn't look good... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:30, January 7, 2016 (UTC)